phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas
Doof Any info on the Doof subplot? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 23:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) In the preview for the episode, Doofenshmirtz sees their special on TV, Asking if it's christmas already. Later on, His lair is decorated with christmas festives and traps Agent P saying "Perry the platypus! How Noel-y of you!" But early said was "What's going on here? Is it chrismas already?" Anyone know anything about that?Fkandfriendsthecat 19:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Isabella made a heart symbol with her bare hands during Let it Snow, but immediately afterward her mittens were back on. Hey, your right. That could be an error.Fkandfriendsthecat 16:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I only see Milly, Ginger and Katie... Where did the other Fireside Girls appear? Because I didn't see them anywhere in the episode... Psychopulse 15:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely during the scene where Phineas talking about how Perry hasn't shown up, you can see Adyson, Gretchen, and Holly in the cabin. —09MurphyM 16:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll try, but someone slip me a screenshot in case I'm blind and still manage to miss them...Psychopulse 21:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb's age implied? After re-watching the special, I noticed something that the 'narrator' alluded to... He titled the special as "Phineas and Ferb's Twelfth Annual Family Christmas". I may be overanalyzing this - I tend to do that, ha ha! - but is this meant to imply Phineas and Ferb are twelve years of age? Was it simply 'added effect' for the production? Can't wait to hear your opinions :) Thank you! Alycia 18:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was only added effect since Dan and Swampy have made it clear they don't want to tie the kids to a specific age. That...and the narrator says "'Phineas and Ferb's '''Twelfth Annual Family Christmas" and the two can't have been in the same family for twelve years, unless they were the same age as Candace, which we know they aren't. ~SingingCookie 20:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's more playing on the concept that old-timey Christmas specials were an annual occasion that ran for multiple years- performers such as Bob Hope, Bing Crosby, Perry Como, and Andy Williams did multiple Christmas shows and in many cases annually. If Phineas and Ferb actually ''were 12 years old and actually did do a Christmas special each year, that would mean they did their first one when they were babies- which given their skill I imagine could possibly happen, but still seems rather unlikely. I think it's just meant to be a random number playing on the idea that this one-off spur-of-the-moment Christmas special Phineas and Ferb came up with is actually a legitimate, time-honored television tradition, even though it is not in either their or our universe. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think that if it wasn't an intentional number, they would have gone higher or lower. Given that we;ve seen flashbacks to the boys meeting at perhaps two years old, that would make them 14. Although Candace is 15-16, so maybe their parents met earlier than that as she was a toddler when Phineas was born... Acelister 17:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is this notable? I tried to add this to the page, but it was removed: "Doofenshmirtz builds a Transport-inator again. ("Transport-inators of Doooom!") Incidentally, "Transport-inators of Doooom!" has a holiday theme that activates during Chistmas holiday season." I know the online games don't exactly fit in the continuity of the show, but might it still be worth mentioning?